Avalanche
by DOA-WiseGirl210
Summary: A Jeyna one-shot thing! Just something I thought of in my French class! I just love this couple, it's not a very good story, but I felt like I needed to post another story or something.


Jason Grace, a blond muscular California native walked down a damp street in rainy Portland Oregon. He couldn't really recall why on earth he had decided to move to this dreary damp place full of... weirdoes, but yet here he was, hands stuffed in the pockets of his royal blue hoodie. He was sure his lungs were completely frozen from breathing in the unfamiliar cold and brittle air. The young man turned a corner and jogged up the stairs of a large bookstore, and promptly tripped on the last step, nearly plunging head first into a large wooden door.

"This is going to be a great day, I can already tell" he muttered angrily as he flung the door open, stepping into the warm and cozy feel of the gigantic book store. He walked to the back of the store and stepped through a door labeled, "Employees only" promptly running straight into the store manager, and his new boss, Frank Zhang.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry, my motor skills seem to be lacking today." He said apologetically, a worried look on his face.

"No worries Grace" Frank said kindly, "We all have our off days." The barley older man smiled and patted Jason on the shoulder. "Good luck today, I hope I hired the right man for the job"

Jason nodded and half-smiled, "Of course, I won't disappoint you Mr. Zhang" Frank only nodded and continued past him in response. The blond wandered over to the staff board and grabbed his shiny new name-tag. A cherokee beauty walked up next to him and grabbed another name-tag. He glanced at her and read the tag. He grinned, "Piper, that's a pretty name" She looked up at him and he stared into her beautiful eyes, they seemed to draw him in, the way they changed color as the light reflected off them. She smiled sweetly, "Thanks, you're new right?" She said in a voice as soft as velvet.

"Yeah, Jason Grace, reporting for duty." He declared, still watching her closely.

"Well good luck Jason, I guess I'll see you around" she called as she walked to her position at the help desk. Jason looked at his watch, "I've still got 10 minutes" he mumbled and walked towards the café. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the timetable the sales representative, and Frank's girlfriend, Hazel LaVesque had sent him. He walked up to the counter and stood there, staring at his phone. He heard someone firmly clear their voice, and looked up abruptly. Stony cold onyx eyes bored into his electric blue ones, just looking at her made him feel very, very small. She held herself like a queen, she radiated power, and the choppy-haired cherokee girl Piper, paled in comparison to the regal young woman standing in front of him. Her long black hair was braided and her tan skin had many flaws, but made her look so real. She raised an eyebrow at him and tapped a finger against the counter. "Are you going to order, or just keep standing there like a simpleton?" she demanded, her voice brittle, like the outside air. Jason quickly regrouped and flashed his blinding white smile. "Sorry, uh could I just get a tall black coffee? Hot please. The more bitter, the better" He told her with confidence as she wrote down his order and marked one of the 16oz cups. He waited by the counter, watching her work. He couldn't quite peg her. She seemed comfortable in her surroundings, but she definitely didn't have her guard down. He could see how in tune she was to things going on around her, always keeping one eye open. He shook his head, this wasn't like him, this was way different than how he felt when he looked at any other girl, including Piper, and he was pretty sure he liked it.

After his encounter with the mysterious barista, Jason got on with his work. Though every once in a while he would steal a glance at her as she did her own job. He watched her while he carried two heavy boxes of books across a few aisles, and finally selected the right one, losing sight of her, and attempting to focus on his work. He hoisted a box up by his shoulder as he climbed a ladder. He stood 3 steps from the top of the ladder and quickly glanced over the shelf at her. Only to find her watching him. He took a step back into what he didn't know was thin air when he saw her deep onyx eyes lock onto his. Just before he fell he flashed an award winning smile at her and winked. She looked unimpressed, but he saw a smile start to play on her lips as he tumbled backwards, books spilling everywhere around him. As he fell he cried out "AVALANCHE" and tumbled out of the regal girl's view. She couldn't help but grin at the handsome blond idiot.


End file.
